medievalroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Story- Clash of Kings
The War Robb's POV I ride through the forest. My party wouldn't help me in this fight. Can't say I blame them. I've been riding for three days, stopping only to eat and feed my horse and Wraith. At last, the camp comes into view. I ride into it and up to the command tent. Recognizing me, the guards let me in and I see Jon. "Robb!" He says and embraces me. "Good to know you're alive." "Likewise. What's the status of the war?" "We've won three battles and captured Tylar Kianal." I smile. He's the most respected knight alive. The king, who's son happens to be betrothed to Tylar's sister, will have a sore time now. "Go get some sleep. We march past Redmont tomorrow." "Alright." I say and simply crash on his couch. The next day, I wake up and hop on my horse again. The army moves fast across the lands. We finally stop at Redmont. We make an encampment just around it. We can tell we've stirred up something, as there are soldiers scurrying about. "They're preparing for war as is. We'll be fine." Jon reassures me. I nod. He takes me to the command tent and we, along with a few other high ranking warriors, begin discussing our next move. We will attack a fief within the Kianal's territory. Then we'll set up shop and run the campaign from there. As we discuss it, a few warriors walk in, carrying a man between them. "My lord. This man is a Kianal scout. We caught him. Looked as though he was counting." Jon walks over to him. "How high did you get?" "20 000, maybe more." Jon nods. One of the higher-ups speaks up. "You don't have to do this yourself. Your father would understa-" "My father understands mercy, where there is room for it." Jon interrupts. Then he turns to the man. "Let him go." Then he leans in close and says. "Go back to Lord Kianal and tell him 20 000 warriors are coming to find out if he really does dump gold." "Yes my lord." The man says and scurries away. I can't help but smile at that. The next day, we march past the castle. Jon and I even caught a glimpse of the Kianal woman engaged to the king's kid. I raise my hand and give her a rude hand gesture. We stop at a large field. Now, you're likely thinking; Hiding an army in a field? Well, as it happens, there's an army of Kianal warriors. Jon draws his sword. I follow suit and the rest of the army does. "Bran, drop the lead warrior." Jon says. Common Kianal strategy involves on man at the head of the forces. Bran comes up behind us, raises his bow, and fires a lone arrow. It pierces the lead knight's eye slit, and he falls without a sound. "Nice shot." I say to him. He nods. The enemy army charges forward. We ride forward to meet them. Almost instantly, my horse's legs are cut from beneath it and I'm flying through the air. I land with a heavy thud onto the hard ground. I groan and pull myself up. Already, I can see that we've lost about fifty men. A couple of men charge me. I counter the first one's attack and slash him across the back of the neck. Then I turn and impale the other. I run around, from enemy to enemy, cutting them down. Then I see Jon go flying off of his own horse and lands on top of another soldier. I run over to help. I quickly cut through three men and help him up. Then, something sharp enters my arm and goes clean through it. I collapse over. You know those stories where great warriors take three arrows in the chest and keep fighting, then die? Well, I know for a fact those are fake. You get hit, you go down and stay down. I look around and see a figure on a horse, wearing a ranger cloak and unloading arrows into our men. ''The Kianal's ranger." I realize. Then, a second ranger tackles him. Bran and him are dueling now. Bran using his long sword to keep him at bay while the other is dancing around, wielding two daggers. Jon is protecting me, using his shield and sword technique to great effect. I swear and try to get up. He notices and helps. Gods this hurts like hell. I tuck my wounded arm to my chest and help fight the enemies off. When the battle is finally over, I look around. Most of our army is alive. About a quarter was wiped out. I see Bran stagger over. His sword bloodied as well as his cloak. "That ranger escaped. Ialn was always a togh bastard." I nod. The problem with our war is that the Kianal's have six rangers that are loyal to them. I know they initially answer solely to the king, but the Kianal's are known to gain loyalty very easily. Very. Bran looks at my arm. "You won't be able to use that for about a month, you know." Great. Utterly glorious. "Anything I will be able to do?" "Actually yes. You should have fun with this one." A few days later, I'm sitting on a cart outside Kianal castle. "This is friggin stupid." I mutter. A guard over the gate sees me. "You there! What's your business?" "Lookin fer a pint, mister knighty-knight!" "What?" "You what?" "I what?" "No, you what?" "What in the blue hell are you on about?" "When was hell blue?" "Someone call the abbot, we need someone to pray for this guy." The gate opens. I smile. Now, the army was positioned along the side of the wall, just out of view. Single file lines. We swarm the city. I go in, thanking god that I have a sword hand useable. I swing it around a little less effectively, but I'm still able to kill many of our foes. When the battle is over, I walk over to our command staff. Jon, Miana, Bran, and a few knights are standing together. In front of them is a prisoner. "Who's this?" "Tylar Kianal. We caught him." "Who's cutting his head off?" "Nobody. He's more use alive. Maybe we can bargain him for the return of father." The Fall The next month was a blur of hell. We lost the next five battles, and Miana was captured. Anya was reported to have been captured as well, and Keila is missing. Jon sent me to try to save Anya, Miana and father were too dangerous to try and take. Currently, I'm pushing through a crowd, wondering what the big fuss is. I soon see just what it is. The Kianal family, aside from Kylar, standing over the bound forms of Father and Miana. I notice Anya in the crowd and push my way over to her. I grab her. She struggles to get away, but I can't let her go and get killed. Then, a large sword falls twice. My father and Miana's bodies fall, headless. I swear quietly. I can't break down, not here. I take Anya out of the city. We flee back to camp, where I tell everyone about what happened. After much talk, we decide to flee North. Into the wastelands. A few of the knights here campaigned up there, so we can have some knowledge of what will come. As we flee, I'm sent to inns everywhere, catching news. The news of our defeat and rebellion is spreading like a wildfire. Within a month, everyone in the kingdom will know. It takes about a month to escape to the North. Once we have, we ride to the groups of warriors up in the wastelands. Many accept us, many don't. When we're done, we have four thousand Northern warriors in addition to our own. My arm is healed by now. One day, I'm sparring with a few knights when a watchmen shouts out "Kianal forces! They've followed us!" We run to the edges of the base, and see the incoming enemy force. At their head is Their three rangers. A wall of black and gold armor and shields is marching forward. "Bran! Punch a hole in their wall!" I yell. The Ranger is never far from me. He draws his bow and opens fire, dropping warriors left, right, and center. The other archers join in, firing down at our enemy. It's not enough, and they've made it to the base in no time at all. I run to Jon, who is preparing to lead our cavalry. It's a hellish battle, the snow slowing us all down considerably. The war horses, despite the snow, cut into the enemy ranks like a scythe. It occurs to me that Keila, Anya, and Richard will be in danger. I need to get them out. I run to find them, just in time to see a Kianal warrior stab his sword through Keila's throat. I lunge at him and snap his neck. I pick up Richard and Anya runs behind me. I manage to get Anya out, but a catapult missile strikes the ground near me and Richard, sending us both flying. When my eyes open, I see our men being decimated in battle. The enemy ranks are too strong. Jon is still fighting, but then takes a crossbow bolt to the back, then chest, then the neck. I try to move, but I can't. I turn my head. I'm glad Anya got out, it means she didn't have to see her brothers die. I pass out. When I wake up, I'm able to get up. I look around and see our men, slaughtered all over the field, the white snow stained scarlet. I hear a cough and run over to it. Bran is still alive, one arm severed at the elbow and an arrow through his gut. Wordlessly, he takes off his sword and gives it to me, as well as his cloak, bow, and knives. Then, he passes, and I'm forced to leave him to go look for Anya. I find her hiding under a body. I pick her up and we flee into the woods. We run for hours on end before I collapse in the snow. At that point, I'm sure we're going to die. As I pass out, I see the shape of a man walking towards us. When I come to, I'm in a small house. Anya is curled up in a thick blanket, holding a steaming mug of some sort of drink. When I try to sit up, and gentle hand pushes me back slightly. "Lie down. You need rest." I look to see the face of a scarred, slightly depressed looking man. "Who are you?" "My name is Tristran Kenway." "You're Kenway!?" I exclaim. The Kenway family were great friends of my father during his campaigns in the North. "Yes, their last member of the family. You are Snow. The son of Edward Corvin." "Yes." "Then it is my family's duty to protect you." "Alright then." We spend the day talking. He looks older then he is, maybe two years older then me. I also learn that he makes a very good drink called Hot Chocolate. Never tried it before. "So, I've been training to kill my enemies for a long time. I've succeeded in doing so, so now, I am your soldier." "You are a talented assassin?" "Yes." "We're going to Arleen, to kill the lords who sided with the Kianals." "As you wish. We can leave in a week." And that's how I became the most wanted man in Arleen.